


Nerves

by yellowpaintpots



Series: Shyan Shorts & Drabbles [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: I really don't know how to summarise this.Ryan is nervous on location?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Shyan Shorts & Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725373
Kudos: 49





	Nerves

“Is this really necessary?” Shane asked as Ryan tied the rope around his middle. “I know we did this the other time, but I didn’t think we’d be doing it again.”

Ryan frowned as he tried to sort out the knot, giving the rope a quick tug to test it. “It’s just a safety thing,” He shrugged, finally satisfied with the rope. “What if one day it turns out we’re right and a solo investigation goes wrong. This place has a pretty rough history.”

Just on cue, a loud bang followed by quiet scratching sounded through the room and Ryan jumped. His fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to calm back down again. Shane gently touched his shoulder.

“It’s ok, Ry. I’ll keep it on, just in case.”

Ryan smiled, although he still looked into the dark room with worried eyes. “Be careful in there.”


End file.
